Sin soltarme
by starsinmymind
Summary: AU. One-shot. La historia contada desde el punto de vista de Kate Beckett sobre ella y su mejor amigo Rick Castle, quienes no se ven desde pequeños. Sin embargo, han conseguido contactarse de una forma muy vista, ahora en la actualidad.


_**¡¿Sorpresaaa?! **_**\o/**_** No sé si esto es lo que esperabas después de toda la intriga por la te hice pasar, pero debo confesar que esta idea me vino ayer a la cabeza, después de que estuvimos hablando por horas. No hace falta decir para quién está dedicado este pequeño fic, porque sabes perfectamente que es para ti. :3 No tengo idea de si te va a gustar o no, pero de todas formas quise escribirlo porque esto es algo tuyo y mío.**_

_**¡Que me digan loca, pero esto es lo que siento! ¡Es lo que me gusta hacer! Tú me haces sonreír todos los días. Me haces carcajearme como una desquiciada frente al teléfono y no me importa cuando los demás se me quedan viendo extraño. ¡Sólo me importa hablar contigo! (Tú también eres una desquiciada, debo confesarlo) Ups, ya no es un secreto. :$**_

_**Lo siguiente aquí es agradecer a todos los que justo ahora están leyendo esta biblia y también esperar a que les guste este pequeño fic. Después de todo, creo que no solamente una persona va a leerlo.**_

* * *

¿Sabes cómo es que una persona puede sentir que conoce a otra, de toda la vida, si jamás se han visto o si no se recuerdan? ¿Cómo es que esa persona puede sentir como si estuviera cerca de la otra cuando en realidad las separan miles de kilómetros? ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez cómo es posible que las personas sientan esa conexión de la que tanto se habla en los libros, sin siquiera haberse conocido personalmente? Pues eso es lo que sucede entre mi mejor amigo y yo.

Rick y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños; mamá me ha contado algunas cosas de él que ya ni siquiera recordaba. Aunque, debo decir que la historia de nuestra amistad es algo... Extraña.

Él y yo dejamos de vernos cuando éramos unos enanos gracias al trabajo de nuestros padres. Él y su familia tuvieron que irse a Canadá, mientras que mis padres y yo tuvimos que mudarnos a México. ¿Algo lejos, verdad? Bueno, la cuestión aquí es que la distancia hizo que perdiéramos contacto con el otro, al ser tan pequeños. Lo común. Sin embargo, siempre tuve a alguien que me hacía sentirlo cerca. Nuestro pequeño "Nano". Aunque, de pequeño creo que no tiene nada. Sigo riendo cada vez que recuerdo el porqué de su nombre, y cada vez que lo hago, imagino aquellos momentos que mi madre algunas veces me ha contado, que él y yo compartíamos.

Es difícil que recuerde todo, debido a que yo tenía cuatro años de edad cuando dejé de verlo, pero Rick tenía siete, así que me gustaría creer que tal vez él sí recuerde muchas más cosas.

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo de estar incomunicados, por alguna extraña e increíble razón, ha conseguido contactarme por las redes sociales. Hemos hablado por más tres meses, y de nuevo hemos sentido esa conexión que teníamos de pequeños, aunque ahora sea a través de twitter o whatsapp.

Me despierto lista, como cada mañana, para hacer la rutina de siempre, pero no puedo evitar que una sonrisa de idiota aparezca en mi rostro cuando veo un mensaje suyo "¡Despierta, enana!" es lo que me escribe, y al ver la hora en la que me ha llegado, me siento una perezosa total. Sip, siempre abro los ojos dos horas después de que él los envía. Prometo no poner el teléfono en vibrador la próxima vez.

"¡Ya desperté! *emoticón sonrojado* ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?" -escribo un whatsapp y lo mando.

"¡FLOJA!... Ya sabes... Prefiero quedarme despierto por las noches, a tener que dormir sólo tres horas por culpa de una enana insomne".

"¡Eeey!, pues debes decirle algo a esa enana para que te deje descansar".

"Nooo, mejor no. Me gusta desvelarme con ella".

"Jajaja. Pues ¿qué te hará esa chica para que la pases como zombie todo el tiempo? *emoticón interrogante* *emoticón lágrimas/carcajadas*".

"Emm... Pues ella no me hace nada *emoticón sonrojado*... Sólo me amenaza con su arma para que me quede despierto todas las noches hasta las 3:00a.m. *ojos como platos*".

"Hmmm... Tendremos que ponerle fin a eso ¿no crees?... ¡Ya sé!, tu consigues la cinta y yo un bate *diablito sonriendo*.

"¡Nooo! Pobre muchacha... Dejemos la violencia de lado. Yo soy muy pacífico".

"Jajaja, ¿pacífico? ¿En serio? ¿Y qué eran esos gritos de anoche por notas de voz, ¿eh? *emoticón sonriente sonrojado*".

"Shhh... Ese no era yo *mono cubriéndose los ojos* *mono cubriéndose la boca*".

"Ja-ja... Como si no te conociera *emoticón malhumorado*".

"Bueno, ya... Hablando de enanas, ¿cómo está Nano?".

"Si tanto te interesa, ¿por qué no vienes a verlo?".

"Sabes que si pudiera lo haría. Tengo ganas de verte" "Y a Nano" -lo escribe en dos mensajes separados.

"NUESTRO Nano. Dijiste que siempre sería tuyo también".

"Sí. Nuestro Nano. Tuyo y mío *emoticón sonriente sonrojado*".

"¿Cuándo vendrás?".

"Estoy haciendo planes para poder ir pronto".

"Pronto ¿cuándo?"

"No lo sé, espero que pronto pronto".

"Quisiera tenerte aquí conmigo. No es lo mismo mandarnos mensajes a, tenerte cerca de mí... Me gustaría poder abrazarte. Necesito un abrazo justo ahora *emoticón triste* *corazón roto*".

"Cuando nos veamos, te abrazaré muy fuerte... Y no te soltaré".

"¿Lo prometes?".

"Sí. Siempre. Lo prometo".

"Sólo estás haciendo que me ponga a llorar" -escribo con ojos acuosos y mando el whatsapp, después de mirar al oso de peluche que está sentado por un lado mío.

"Hagamos algo... Quiero que tomes Nano y que cierres los ojos... Cuando lo hayas hecho, imagina que estoy contigo y abrázalo fuerte, como si estuvieras abrazándome a mí... Por algo está él contigo. Para que me sientas cerca de ti, enana".

"¿Cómo consigues que te haga caso en todo? *emoticón triste* *corazón*".

Dejo mi iPhone por un lado, sobre el buró, y entonces escucho que llega un nuevo whatsapp. Decido tomarlo nuevamente, antes de hacer otra cosa, y fijo mi vista en la pantalla.

"Porque soy el mejor *emoticón ególatra*".

Consigue hacerme sonreír al leer aquello y dos lágrimas salen de mis ojos. No contesto. Me incorporo en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y tomo al oso, sonriendo, al tiempo que cierro los ojos. Lo aprieto fuertemente entre mis brazos sin dejar de llorar y me imagino a Rick, rodeándome con los suyos, acariciándome la espalda. Eso hace que más lágrimas salgan de mis ojos y pienso en lo mucho que he cambiado desde que he vuelto a hablar con él.

Aquella sonrisa que mis padres extrañaban, comienzan a verla más seguido. E incluso, en muchas ocasiones pienso que me ven como una loca al observarme con un ataque de risa frente al teléfono.

Escucho que llega un nuevo whatsapp, un minuto después, y suelto una carcajada al haberlo leído.

"¡Eeey! ¡Cuidado que lo vas a matar! *emoticón asustado* ¡Afloja el agarre! ¡No lo dejas respiraaar!".

"¡Idiota! No le estoy haciendo daño *emoticón lágrimas/carcajadas* pero a ti sí te lo haré cuando te tenga por un lado" -escribo sin dejar de sonreír y lo mando, mientras me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

"Ya dijiste *bicep*... Tendrás que estrujarme".

"Lo he dicho. No me echaré para atrás *palma de la mano* *emoticón sonriente sonrojado*".

"Muy bien. Ahora... ¿me dejas ver a Nano? (Imagíname haciéndote una mirada de cachorro, debería existir un emoticón de ese, jajaja) Sólo tengo una foto tuya de pequeña, abrazada a él".

Sonrío al imaginarme su cara de cachorro y recibo la foto que él me dice. En ella aparezco con Nano en brazos y me hace gracia el ver que apenas puedo cargarlo. El oso estaba casi de mi tamaño en aquel entonces.

"Sí, deberían poner un emoticón de tu cara, poniendo ojitos. Jajaja *emoticón lágrimas/carcajadas*".

"Ja-ja, ¡qué graciosa! *emoticón malhumorado*".

Sonrío al leer su mensaje y decido hacerme un selfie para mandárselo. Veo la foto antes de enviársela y quedo algo conforme; en ella aparezco rodeando a Nano de la barriga, mientras éste sale de frente a la cámara, y yo salgo detrás de él, con la cabeza un poco ladeada, una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos algo brillosos por las lágrimas.

Se la mando, escribiendo un "Confórmate con eso" y sonrío cuando leo su contestación.

"Yo quería una foto de Nano. No una de él contigo. Me pondré celoso. *emoticón molesto* Él es mi amigo y ahora no puedo estar ahí, pero tú sí".

"¡Eres un celoso de lo peor!... Y muy infantil".

"Vamos a ver si dices lo mismo cuando te vea y no deje de hacerte cosquillas".

"Inténtalo y verás cómo te va".

"Dejando las bromas de lado. Me encanta la foto. Creo que la pondré en un cuadro sobre la pared, y así cuando mis amigos vengan, podré presumirles que tengo a la mejor y más hermosa amiga del mundo".

"Déjate de payasadas. Esa foto sólo puedes verla tú".

"Está bien... *manos arriba* Pero sólo si prometes arrojarte conmigo del bungee".

"Nooo. Ni loca".

"Miedosa".

"Aviéntate con Nano, seguro que él no te dice nada".

"Jajaja, obvio que no. Es un peluche".

"No digas eso. Él también tiene sentimientos".

"¿Quien es la infantil ahora?".

"*emoticón malhumorado*".

"Jajaja. No pongas esa cara, sabes que es verdad. Y ya... Lo acepto, yo soy muuuy infantil... Pero tú más *mono cubriéndose la boca*".

-Kate... -escucho que mi madre toca la puerta de mi recámara, y cuando abre, después de haberle dicho que podía hacerlo, me mira con el ceño fruncido- ¿Jamás dejas ese teléfono? Déjalo respirar.

-Es un teléfono, mamá. No tiene pulmones.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Ya lo sé -la miro alzando las cejas y ella se acerca hasta la cama.

-Maddie está aquí. Viene a sacarte de estas cuatro paredes... Y no quiero que estés más encerrada, así que alístate y te quiero ver abajo en veinte minutos.

-Pero...

-Pero nada -me señala con su dedo índice, cuando se aleja, y yo dejo caer mi rostro sobre la cabeza de Nano.

-¡Estoy hablando con Rick! -digo, poniendo mi mejor cara de cachorro para ver si la conmuevo, pero tal parece que eso solo funciona con mi padre.

-Con Rick hablas todo el día. Levántate ya de esa cama.

-No -digo valiente y me aferro al oso cuando mi madre se acerca poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

-Katherine Houghton Beckett...

Llega casi por un lado de mi y yo inmediatamente me escondo bajo el edredón, enredándome en él para que mi madre no pueda sacarme de ahí, y luego siento mi iPhone vibrar.

"¿Sigues ahí?".

"Sí. Mi madre quiere obligarme a salir, ¡ven a ayudarmeee!".

"Sabes que si estuviera allí, me pondría de su lado, ¿no?".

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pues gracias, mejor amigo! *emoticón molesto*"

-¡Kate!

-No quiero ir, mamá.

-Te están esperando abajo. No pienso dejar que salgan de esta casa sin ti.

-¿Que salgan?

-Sal de ahí, ¡ya!

-¡No! -exclamo, y de pronto siento cómo luchan con fuerza contra el edredón para que salga- ¡Mamá, no vas a obligarme! -forcejeo agarrándome de él.

"¡Riiiiick! ¿Quieres llamar a casa y decirle a mi madre que me deje en paz?" -escribo y mando el mensaje, sintiendo que un instante después dejan el edredón.

-Katherine, si no sales ahora, te quitaré a Nano y el teléfono por un mes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO LO TOQUES!... ¡NANO ES MÍO!

"Hazle caso a Johanna..."

"¡No! Sólo te haría caso a ti"

-Entonces deja ese teléfono y sal -escucho una voz grave y de pronto siento cómo una gran cantidad de adrenalina recorre todo mi cuerpo.

Soy incapaz de moverme. Siento que retiran el edredón de mi cabeza, y entonces, un momento después, soy capaz de ver unos hermosos ojos azules, que me miran con emoción.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas en cuestión de segundos y me abalanzo con fuerza hacia la persona que está justo enfrente de mí, apretando con todas mis fuerzas mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mantengo mis puños cerrados y dejo salir chorros de lágrimas que antes habían estado acumulándose en mis ojos.

-Rick -digo con voz temblorosa y luego siento los brazos él apretándome con firmeza hacia su cuerpo.

No noto cuando mi madre nos deja solos, pero sí noto que él no deja de susurrarme cosas al oído. Me estremezco entre sus brazos y dejo que él me siga abrazando como lo prometió esta mañana, sin soltarme, y suelto una pequeña risa cuando me dice algo que me hace gracia.

-Estoy aquí -me dice cuando nos separamos un poco para mirarnos los rostros, y puedo notar que él ha dejado libre sus lágrimas.

-Eres malo... -frunzo el ceño- Me haces creer que estás en Canadá y luego apareces aquí como si nada.

-¿Quieres que me regrese? -me pregunta el muy gracioso con una sonrisa y yo vuelvo a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-No. Ni se te ocurra. No voy a dejarte -noto que tiembla al momento de reír tras decirle aquello y yo sonrío- Espera... ¿Cómo pudiste mandarme esos mensajes sin que me diera cuenta de que era otro número? No tienes el de Canadá -le digo al revisar mi teléfono y descubrir que tiene uno con la LADA de México.

-Ayer hablé con Johanna y la hice grabar el nuevo número en tu iPhone cuando te durmieras -sonríe y yo niego con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué habría pasado si lo hubiera tenido bloqueado?

-¿Me habrías descubierto? -pregunta inocente, encogiéndose de hombros y yo vuelvo a reír.

-Eso seguro... -contesto y nos quedamos en silencio por un largo rato.

Sin poder evitarlo, agacho la cabeza y continúo llorando cerca de él, pero esta vez tomando a Nano y dejándolo en medio de ambos. Miro a Rick cuando éste me obliga hacerlo, colocando una mano bajo mi barbilla y me sonríe cuando acaricia un brazo del oso.

-Lo has cuidado muy bien -me dice y yo sonrío.

No sé cómo es que consigue hacerme sonreír con cada frase que sale de su boca. Me estremezco al sentir que limpia mis lágrimas y aprieto más al oso.

-Dijiste que no me soltarías... -le digo con cara de cachorro y él se ríe, estrujándome y alborotándome el cabello.

-Oye... Eso no lo dijimos -me quejo al sentir el cabello sobre mi rostro y suelta una carcajada.

-Pero esto sí -dice y comienza a hacerme cosquillas, mientras yo trato de defenderme, sin soltar a Nano.

Un rato después, tiro de su oreja para que me deje en paz y él cae de la cama, al quererse alejar de mi.

-¿Y ahora qué? -pregunta hincado en el suelo, después de habernos quedado en silencio y yo pongo una cara pensativa.

-Dijiste que te lanzarías del bungee -sonrío enormemente y él pone los ojos como platos.

-¿Sabes...? Yo sólo bromeaba -trata de zafarse de aquello, pero yo me levanto, y tiro de su brazo con fuerza.

-No, no, no, señorito. Usted lo dijo.

-Entonces dame a Nano.

-¿Y arriesgar a que lo dejes caer? ¡Ni loca!

Lo obligo a salir de mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, y unas horas más tarde, él, unos cuantos amigos más y yo, damos un paseo por la ciudad, hasta que unas horas más tarde llegamos al Parque Ecológico Cola de Caballo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -pregunta Rick cuando llevamos caminando un largo rato, y entonces sonrío, al ver lo que estaba buscando.

-Bueno, estamos aquí... Porque eso... -digo, señalando hacia el lugar en donde se ve a una persona saltando al vacío, sostenida de una cuerda elástica y escucho que él traga saliva audiblemente- te espera a ti -termino de decir con una sonrisa traviesa y enseguida vemos cómo Rick sale corriendo por el camino que habíamos llegado.

Comienzo a reír junto con los demás y luego voy en busca de Rick, mientras imagino las miles de cosas que haremos ahora que estemos juntos, antes de que él tenga que volver.

* * *

_**Quiero decirles que esto iba a terminar de otra forma, pero debido a que ya había muchas lágrimas de por medio, mejor decidí hacer el final un poco más divertido. ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**P.D.: Espero que después de todo TÚ no salgas como Rick, ¿eh? Jajaja... Tú te avientas al agua, mientras Nano y yo te saludamos con la manita. :3**_


End file.
